Tenderly
by trishaj48
Summary: In Gil's arms Sara finds out just what TENDERLY means. CSI is owned by it's writers and producers and not me. I just thank them for allowing us to their ideas for our stories.


_The idea for this story was taken from NESTING DOLLS. It doesn't exactly follow the story but it gave me the idea anyway._

She lay sweating, panting and moaning, her pussy hurt from the sex she had just had - fast, hard and furious - but that was the way she liked it.

Her partner, equally sweaty and gasping for breath, lay on top her. He reached his had down to remove the condom, "Damn," he screamed.

"What?" she asked.

"The damn thing broke," he said, falling onto his back holding the condom in his hand.

"I told you not to use the same one more then once," she said.

He pulled back his fist, she closed her eyes, she knew what was coming, she screamed.

The scream woke her, she sat straight up in the bed, sweat pouring from her face. The scream woke the sleeping man in her chair too.

"Sara," Grissom said, "Are you alright?"

"Bad dream," she said, then she said, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Grissom chuckled, "The bartender called me, you passed out in your car. I brought you here and decided to stay to make sure you were alright."

Slowly the events of the evening came back to her, a domestic abuse case rubbed her nerves raw and she had decided to calm them with a drink, one led to two and so on.

"Thank you," she said.

Grissom stood, "Well I'll get out of here. Jack had his boy follow me here in your car, your keys are on the table. See you at the lab."

Grissom waked to his car, how he loved her, but something inside him kept him form telling her. Gil smiled as he remembered sitting in the chair and watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful, he had to fight the urge to crawl into the bed and wrap her is his arms.

Sara stood in the shower, the hot water ran down her back. That nightmare, she had it every time she had a domestic abuse case. Sara shook it from her head then she smiled as she thought about Gil Grissom. She had loved that man ever since the first time she seen him, but there was no way he could love her, not if he knew the truth about her.

Stepping from the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the mirror so she could brush her hair and teeth. Her head pounded.

"I know better then to drink," she said, grabbing an aspirin.

She also knew she would pay for it tonight at work. Sara downed some aspirin, finished dressing and headed out the door.

At the lab that night Sara stayed off by herself, her head hurt and she didn't want to talk to anyone. The others were sitting around the table talking when Grissom came in with assignments. He looked over at Sara, "Even hung over she is beautiful," he said to himself.

"Catherine, Warrick," he said, "419 in Seven Hills. Nick, Greg, B&E in Henderson. Sara, your with me, gang related shooting over at the abandoned cannery."

Everyone took their paperwork and left, all the way to their scene Gil wanted to say something to Sara.

"I can't just blurt out STOP DRINKING, I LOVE YOU, I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF," he thought.

"Umh," Sara said, "I wanted to ….to tell you thanks, you know for …."

"No problem," he said, "Sara, do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"No," she said. "You should talk to someone about it," Gil said.

Sara just tuned him out, she didn't want to talk about it.

Four months had passed since the incident at the bar, Sara noticed that Gil intentionally kept her away from domestic abuse cases, in a way she was grateful.

Sara had just wrapped up her case when her phone rang, it was Catherine, she needed help. Sara called Grissom and told her she would be with Catherine.

"Sara," he said, "I need …"

Sara cut him off, "Look, I'm here and Catherine needs me."

Sara hung up her phone and headed for the door. Gil cursed, he didn't want Sara there. Catherine's case was just the kind that Gil knew would upset her, Catherine body was that of a woman who had been beaten to death by her husband.

Gil was right, Sara's blood was boiling. Brass had the husband in cuffs over in a corner, the man kept saying how it was all her fault - her fault because she pissed him off. Sara lost it, she got up in his face and let him have it, both barrels.

Jim had to physically pull Sara away from the man and practically carry her outside. Sara stood outside, pulling in deep breaths and trying to clear her head when she heard Catherine calling her.

Sara turned around, Catherine's mouth was moving and words were coming out but Sara only heard bits and pieces, something along the lines of "You are in big trouble now - Do you realize what you just did". Sara knew she messed up, she knew Ecklie was going to tear her a new one, but right now she just didn't give a damn.

The first person Sara seen as she walked into the building was Ecklie - "Sidle! My office, NOW!" Sara knew her goose was cooked, she pulled in a deep breath and let it out.

"Time to face the music," she said.

Ecklie spouted off a few words - most she had heard before - Sara stood and politely pretended to listen. The conversation ended by Ecklie suspending Sara for two weeks and telling her that counseling was mandatory.

Sara passed Gil on her way out the door, he had no idea what was going on.

"Where you off to," he asked.

"Talk to Ecklie," she said, walking out the door.

Ecklie told him all that went on and what the consequences for her actions were. Ecklie ended it by saying, "She's damn lucky I just didn't fire her."

Gil turned and walked out the door, he knew where Sara was going.

"Your boyfriend's here," Jack said to Sara nodding toward Grissom.

Sara turned, looked at him and picked up the glass.

Gil took it from her, "You don't need this."

Sara started to say something, Gil took her hand.

"What you need is some fresh air and someone who cares enough about you to listen," he said, as he led her out the door.

Jack's wife came up behind him, "That Grissom?" she asked.

"Yep," Jack said.

"Now I know why she is so crazy about him," Ella said, "He is good looking."

Jack looked at her, "I know he cares about her, I just hope he can straighten her up, she's a good kid."

Gil and Sara walked to a secluded part of a nearby park. Gil sat, pulling her down next to him.

"Sara," he whispered, "Tell me."

Sara looked at him, "Drop it."

Gil cupped her face in his hands and turned her face to him. "Please," he said.

Tears fell from her face.

"I know what happened with your parents," Gil said, "But there is more, isn't there?"

"I don't know why you care," she said.

Gil caressed her cheek, "I do."

"Don't," she said, "I'm not worth it."

Gil looked at her, confused.

"I have done something's in my past that I'm not proud of," Sara said.

"We all have," Gil said.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Sara asked.

Gil knew she was not taking about in the line of duty, "No."

"I have," she said.

"It was my junior year in collage," Sara said, "I had failed a test and was feeling way down that night. George offered me a drink and I took it, I don't know why, he was a bully and I knew it. It was rumored around campus that he liked to do it fast and hard, how all he cared about was what he wanted and needed, sometimes two or three times a night. Well that night he was up for seconds but had only brought one condom with him so he just reused the same one, well it broke. I got mad when he told me and told him he shouldn't have reused it. Told him it was all his fault for not bringing more then one."

Sara stopped for a minute to wipe away a tear.

"He said if I didn't FORCE him into doing it a second time it would have never happened," she went on. "I got mad and hit him, he hit back, hard, so hard that I ended up in the hospital."

Gil wiped away a tear.

"I missed my next period," Sara said, "I went to a doctor and he confirmed what I feared."

"You were pregnant?" Gil asked.

Sara shook her head.

"What did George say?" Gil asked.

"I never told him, I never told anyone. I went to a clinic and took care of it," Sara said.

Gil just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. Sara started to shiver, "Let me take you home," Gil said.

Gil stood in her doorway, "Sara, I don't want to go."

Sara looked at him.

Tenderly he took her face in his hands and kissed her, "I love you. I don't want to go." Sara smiled, never had she felt so much love in just a kiss. "I don't want you too," she said.

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He suddenly stopped, "I don't have …."

Sara took his hand and led him to her room, "I have that taken care of."

They kissed as they undressed each other. Gil eased her to the bed, slowly he kissed and caressed her body. Sara nearly lost herself in his seduction, the tenderness of his touches and kisses was something she had never felt. Her body was alive under his touch.

He found her nipple and took it into his mouth. She let out a moan as his mouth gave the other the same treatment. Sara's body was on fire, as he continues to kiss and lick his way down. Slowly his tongue finally reaches it's final destination, her womanhood.

He felt Sara jump at the sudden touch before letting out an enticing moan, ever had a man taken this much care to see to it that she was being pleased.

Tenderly he spread her open with his fingers exposing her throbbing nub. As she gasped for air, he drew her into his mouth sucking hungrily on her, making her cry out. Gil slid a finger inside, followed by another, and started a slow rhythm with them, his tongue still circling, lapping, licking at her nub, each pass of his tongue sent her further into ecstasy, driving Sara close to and then over the edge, her juices spilling into his mouth.

Gil continued to lick at her, as he pulled his fingers out and then lapping at her entrance until she started to settle. Sara was lost in ecstasy as her pussy throbbed, not with the pain of past partners, but with pleasure.

Gil moved above her and slid inside, filling Sara completely. Giving her a second to adjust to his size, Gil started moving gently inside her. His mouth found the sensitive flesh of her neck, kissing and nibbling at it.

Her hips moved with him, matching his slow and gentle rhythm. Sara felt his manhood, rubbing against the million of nerve endings inside her. She began to quiver, her inner walls clenched down on him, Gil felt her hot juices flooding over him as she reached her second orgasm.

Knowing Sara was satisfied, Gil releases himself. Sara could feel him throbbing, feel his warm juices coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks.

Gil collapsed on top of her, his strength gone. Tenderly he kisses her. Sara moans lightly as his softening member slid from her, her hand reaches down and caress his damp manhood as it rested against her thigh. His body shivered from her touch.

Gil eases himself from her and wraps her in his arms.

"I love you," Gil whispers.

Sara smiles, now she knows what it feels like to make love.

"I love you," she says, laying her head on his chest.

THE END


End file.
